


man, maybe i 𝘢𝘮 gay

by loeylane



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Questioning, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Sub Seo Youngho | Johnny, Teaching, Teasing, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, clothed ten naked johnny, lowkey, mommy ten, questioning johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/loeylane
Summary: everyone thought johnny was straight, even johnny. but every time johnny got drunk he was back knocking on ten’s door asking him to fuck him. what was ten gonna do, say no?





	man, maybe i 𝘢𝘮 gay

**Author's Note:**

> hi hoes and bros this was sent to me on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/silkysuh/post/744825131?t=1546050602) from my future wife/suburban neighbor/soulmate [honey](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) and it OPEned my mind to a new realm 
> 
> i hope u like it nastiez

it was loud. all johnny knew was that it was loud. and he was drunk. his eyes fuzzing up making his steps more difficult as he navigates the house filled with drunk college kids. johnny just wanted to lay down. well he wanted something more but mainly to lay down before he ran into the wall. usually frat parties always ended the same for johnny. finding some girl to make out for a bit then putting her to bed. then he would sneak off to find ten. 

everyone thought johnny was straight, even johnny. but every time johnny got drunk he was back knocking on ten’s door asking him to fuck him. what was ten gonna do, say no? johnny’s mind drifted back to the first time he wound up in ten’s bed gripping the sheets begging to cum. 

maybe johnny got hard reminiscing but he was too fucked up too tell. the memory clouding his brain for a little too long. before he knew it he had bumped into someone. losing his balance johnny slid down the closest wall. 

“ok what the fuck,” johnny looked up. of course it was ten. stupid fucking ten. with his stupid lips and stupid waist and stupid tongue and fucking stupid dick. 

“sorry,” johnny lisped out. attempting to get off the floor. 

“oh, princess,” ten leaned down to johnny’s level making eye contact. “didn’t know it was you. why haven’t you found me yet?” ten smirked at johnny cheeks tinging pink. 

“shut up,” johnny shook his head resting against the wall. 

brushing johnny’s hair out of his face ten leaned into johnny. bringing his lips to his neck ten whispered. “don’t you want mommy to fill up his fucktoy?” 

johnny’s eyes shot open not realizing the audible whine that had come from his lips wasn’t just his imagination. ten’s hand had never felt so hot against his cheek or maybe johnny just noticed everything a lot more. ten hummed looking into johnny’s eyes. johnny stared back doe eyed watching ten stand back up. his hand drifting off of his skin turning around to go down the hall. 

“tennie,” johnny whimpered. ten stopped in his tracks. “tennie, come back.” ten hummed acknowledging johnny’s calls but not facing him yet. johnny knows what he has to do to make ten look at him. but johnny’s embarrassed. he’s in the hall of his frat house anyone could hear what he’s about to say. but somehow johnny didn’t care. 

“mommy, come fuck johnny,” he whispered barely audible with the music and voices in the distance. ten finally turned to johnny walking over to him looking down at him. 

“what was that? i couldn’t hear you?”

“mommy, come fuck johnny,” it was just a little louder this time. 

“can’t hear you?” 

“Mommy, Come Fuck Johnny Please,” johnny was grabbing ten’s pants leg staring up at him like a silly puppy begging for a treat. 

“does puppy want mommy to fuck him? all you had to do was ask.” johnny stared at the way ten’s mouth moved the way his head tilted when ten called him pup. and johnny was scrambling to ten’s room down the hall. 

he was on his knees before ten had even come in. waiting patiently for his mommy. when the door clicked finally making his head snap up. 

“so eager little one. i would say we have all the time but you only want me when you’re drunk huh?” johnny didn’t say anything to that. just shoved that into the back of his head to mule over later. “what is it about tequila that makes you want to be fucked like a bitch in heat?” 

johnny squirmed. ten knew all the things to call him to say to him just to make him tingle. 

“cat got your tongue? i asked you a question, bitch.” 

“i- i dunno, mommy. just makes me hot- makes me - makes me want you.” johnny stumbled over his words quickly. ten smiled down at johnny, ruffling his hair before grabbing his jaw. tilting johnny’s head up to look at him. 

“does it? does it make you hot. makes your little dick hard in your pants.” ten paused only to spit in johnny’s face. “makes you come in my room ass up waiting to get stretched. you’re such a whore fucking around with different girls then coming to me. never satisfied,” ten spat. johnny could feel his cock twitch from the degrading words. 

“you even like it when i call you out on it? like being told how disgusting you are for sleeping around?” ten raised his hand slapping johnny’s cheek. “your cock’s not even good enough to please anyone that’s why you come to me isn’t it? can’t fuck anyone like a real man. just get to be fucked like a bitch by your mommy.” ten was mocking him and johnny loved it. 

ten smirked at johnny the boy below him whimpering. ten loved the power he held over johnny. how johnny was so small beneath him. ten’s hand left johnny’s face teasing with the zipper on his own pants. unzipping his pants quickly ten pulled out his cock. johnny’s mouth dropped an automatic reaction he had gained over time with ten. he walked closer to johnny pumping his cock in his hand, finally tapping it on johnny’s lips. 

johnny just wanted ten to fuck his mouth. he was so eager. sticking his tongue out slightly to taste ten. 

“patience, princess,” ten said pulling away using his cock to slap johnny’s pink cheeks. 

“please,” johnny whined up at his mommy. 

“what do you want?” 

“mommy to fuck my mouth,” johnny sputtered. ten pushed himself into johnny’s mouth. eyes rolling back at his wish being granted. 

johnny wasn’t sucking ten off. ten was fucking johnny’s face. yes, there’s a difference. ten’s hips were rough cock hitting johnny’s throat with each thrust. johnny’s eyes were closed but his lashes were starting to dampen. 

“look at me.” ten said harshly gripping johnny’s locks. johnny’s eyes opened wide making a tear slip down his cheek. “what a good princess.” ten sighs plunging his cock down johnny’s throat making him cough. spit dribbled down the boys chin as he caught his breath. johnny’s fingers gripped at his pants digging his nails into his own thighs. waiting for ten to make the next move. 

“hmm what should i do with you tonight?” ten pondered stroking his cock while he roamed the room aimlessly. johnny’s eyes followed his every move mouth dripping in anticipation. 

“maybe i’ll edge you hmm,” ten turned to look at johnny smirking as he did. “ would princess like that? mommy almost letting you cum but stopping you. would make you so mad wouldn’t it?” ten quirked. “maybe i’ll not even fuck u hmm? just watch you try to fill yourself up with your fingers? can’t even do that right i bet. show me, princess, show me how you finger that pretty pussy.” 

johnny almost gets dizzy at the thought. ten watching him stretch himself open. being so vulnerable and exposed. 

“get on my bed, princess, show me.” it was a command but a soft one. johnny nodded slipping off his pants after standing up. “shirt too.” 

“yes, mommy.” 

slipping the fabric from his body and onto ten’s floor. johnny slinked to the bed almost as if he was trying to make himself invisible. he’s way too tall to do that he should know by now. he dipped into the top drawer for lube before settling onto the bed. ten was staring at him cock still in his hand watching johnny’s every move. 

johnny seemed timid as he spread his legs showing his clean shaven hole. 

“when did you do that?” johnny had always had hair and ten didn’t mind he just maybe wanted an update when johnny decided to be so silky smooth. ten thought it was unlikely johnny would text him bush updates. 

“just yesterday. wanted to try something new.” johnny trailed off. he was doing anything not to make eye contact with ten. ten wasn’t having it. he walked to the bed sitting right in front of johnny. now he was fully on display for ten’s viewing pleasure. 

the cap clicked on the lube making ten’s ears perk up. johnny squirted a small amount onto his fingers. bringing his hand down between his legs. circling his fingers around his pretty brown hole, before pressing a digit into himself. johnny sighed tilting his head against the wall behind him. ten watched intently, fascinated by the way johnny’s long fingers disappeared into himself. so easily so smooth. 

johnny already wanted more. teasing himself with his middle finger he whimpered. 

“you look so dirty right now you know that?” johnny nodded. “so fucking filthy.” ten mused at the way johnny’s chest rose and fell with each thrust, how his breath was strained, his hair already sticking to his forehead. 

johnny was so impatient. slipping his second finger in already. letting a moan leave his lips. ten didn’t have to know that johnny had fingered himself right before the party had started. ten didn’t need to know johnny prepped for this. 

johnny grinded down against his hand wanting more wanting to be full. he whipped his head back and forth against the wall in desperation. he was so frustrated. he knew ten wouldn’t let him cum and if he did johnny wanted to cum from ten’s cock not his silly fingers. 

“sometimes,” ten broke the silence. “i think about how you probably stay up late trying to fuck yourself like i fuck you. trying to stretch that pretty little hole.” ten was settled right in front of johnny his fingers dancing along his knee. “trying to find just the right angle. frustrating yourself because you can’t fill up that cunt.” johnny was a mess whimpering louder with each word that dropped from ten’s lips. 

“what’s wrong, princess? can’t please yourself? can’t hit that little spot that makes you sob? try harder, little one.” johnny was staring into ten’s eyes almost begging with his pupils for ten to fuck him into the mattress. johnny tried harder. pressing into himself searching. he wanted to do what ten did to him. prove him wrong. he continued frustration building making him grumble. 

“help me, mommy.” 

“why should i?” ten inquired leaning into johnny. 

“please, mommy, show me my special spot.” ten was going to lose his fucking mind. moving his hand to hold johnny’s wrist. sitting back onto his knees ten opened the lube with his other hand squirting some onto his fingers. ten dipped his finger in between the two that were already filling johnny up. adding a third was making johnny’s head spin. 

ten’s finger pressed closely to johnny’s. his fingers stagnant while ten found a rhythm. ten knew johnny’s body knew exactly where he was going. knew how deep to go to find just the spot. 

“it’s right about, here,” ten whispered. as soon as the word left ten’s mouth johnny was keening. the pressure he was so desperately in search of just right there. ten maneuvered his finger so that he could guide johnny’s middle finger.

(A/N JOHNNYS HOLE IS CAVERNOUS OK)

their fingers rubbed against each other ten hoping to show johnny what he had been looking for. johnny middle finger rubbing against his walls pressing into himself. 

“my fucking god,” johnny’s eyes shot open. his finger pressing directly where he wanted it to. ten looked up at him admiring the blush across his cheeks bringing an innocence to the situation. ten showing johnny how to finger himself almost like a teenager. 

“now then, use those pretty fingers right,” ten leaned down kissing johnny’s knee all as he slipped his finger from johnny. leaving him empty johnny whined at the loss missing the fullness he felt, but continued rubbing against the bundle of nerves as ten had instructed. 

“what a pretty little slut you are. look at you leaking,” johnny hissed as ten’s (non lubey hand) finger traced the underside of his cock. it almost tickled. another bead of precum pumped onto johnny’s stomach as ten did this. dotting his pointer against the head collecting the substance. ten glances up at johnny who was staring back at him so desperately for a touch for anything. 

“what a shame being so big when your cock is good for nothing,” ten said lifting his hand and slapping johnny’s cock harshly. ten’s eyes didn’t leave johnny’s. staring into his orbs as johnny’s hissed. 

“just a big useless cock,” a flick. “can’t please anyone,” and another. “just a toy for me to fuck huh,” one more. eyes still connected johnny’s only wetter. johnny’s whimpers were more frequent louder from the sensitivity of ten slapping his cock. 

“i didn’t tell you to stop.” johnny didn’t even realize his hands had slowed hurrying to fuck himself. “dumb whore, you really can’t do anything right.” 

ten moved forward quickly pulling johnny’s fingers from himself. watching his asshole clench at the emptiness ten pressed into him. staring into johnny’s eyes as he filled him up. watching how he held his breath until ten bottomed out. a moan bubbled from johnny’s throat into a whine. his body relaxing into ten’s. 

the duality of the two was day and night. ten was completely dressed all black fucking a fully naked johnny. it was so beautiful. ten fucking deep into johnny his legs spread welcoming him into him. ten’s jeans touching johnny’s thighs with each thrust added to the sensation. johnny gripped his legs pulling them wider for ten. 

“you’re always so tight. just my little cock sleeve to fill with cum.” ten breathed into the hot air. he looked down to see johnny’s cock hitting his stomach with each movement of ten’s hips. a line of precum sticking between the two. 

“touch yourself. touch that big dumb cock, but do not cum. do you hear me?” johnny nodded quickly. releasing one leg to hold his cock in his hand. knowing he would cum soon he slowly stroked himself. coating his cock in precum feeling himself slip deeper into the pleasure surrounding him. 

johnny couldn’t help but whine the feeling of ten’s cock stretching him while he stared down at him watching johnny jerk off. 

“so good, mommy,” he managed to get out. ten didn’t let up his pace continuing to press into johnny’s prostate over and over again. 

“you’re so pathetic you know? coming to me to fuck you. might as well just tie you up and keep you here. you’d like that wouldn’t you? tied to my bed getting filled whenever i’m here and when i’m not i’d plug up that filthy hole.” johnny keened. sobs dripping from his lips at the degrading words ten spoke. it all started to get to much. 

“mommy, m gonna cum. can i? m gonna cum, mama.” 

“no. hands off.” johnny pouted it took all his willpower to pull his hand away. his orgasm ripped from him. he slammed his head back against the bed in frustration. 

“what’s wrong, princess, can’t take it?” johnny whined peering up at ten’s dominate figure above him. god did he want to be a brat and talk back, cum without permission. but he didn’t knowing the punishment was far worse than he wanted. 

“touch yourself again, jerk off, don’t cum.” ten said each word punctuated by a thrust of his his. grunts leaving ten’s lips as he fucked johnny deeper. johnny’s hand encircled himself once again feeling the pit in his stomach grow faster than before. ten was staring at him with an expression of ‘you better not cum’ and johnny was doing everything he could not to. 

he felt so good floaty almost ten’s cock filling him just right and the air around him was so hot. johnny paused gripping the base of his cock to stop himself before he came. he didn’t want to go against ten so he held his hand there gripping. he slowly opened his palm to feel ten’s cock, feel the top of the shaft that slid in and out of him. pressing his hand closer spreading his fingers around ten’s dick. feeling the slide as it entered him was so good. 

“you feel so good, babygirl, i stretch you so nice feels so perfect around my cock.” johnny whimpered at ten’s words.

“such a good whore taking a cock like a good bitch. bet you’d love to be used and passed around filled and fucked dumb.”

removing his hands taking it back to his cock stroking himself slowly. hazy eyes staring back into ten’s. johnny almost didn’t register the intensity building. when he did it was to late. 

johnny pulled his hand away quickly. just as his legs twitched. his cum shooting up onto his chest. ten looked at him not ceasing to fuck him. johnny stared back pouting as he whined. 

“m sorry. mommy sorry -sorry. didn’t -huh- mean to. mama,” johnny whimpered lisp prominent. 

“i told you not to cum. you even ruined your orgasm didn’t you? dumb whore.” ten ceased his movements as he grabbed johnny’s sensitive cock. 

“sorry mommy,” johnny hissed. but ten didn’t care. hand wrapping around johnny’s cock. using his other hand he used his palm to rub circles around the head. 

johnny writhed below but that only made it worse. ten’s cock moved as he squirmed filling him up little my little. his moans were so high pitched. his muscles flexed and his cock ached a bright red. 

“if you’re gonna cum without permission then we can see how many times you can cum.” ten grinned. johnny’s fist clenched and his face going red. tears leaked from his eyes wetting his lashes and his cheeks. ten thought he couldn’t look prettier. 

and just like that johnny was squirting. clear liquid shot from johnny’s cock making him choke out moans. ten slowed his palm but not by much. johnny’s whines almost sounded like laughs coming out in quick high pitched bursts. 

johnny was grabbing at ten’s wrist the pleasure more than he could bear. but ten didn’t let up only moving his hand to fully jerk off johnny. the slick liquid making his hand glide smoothly. it sounded wet and it was they would have to clean up but let’s not talk about that cleaning’s no fun when sex is happening. 

“you came so fast i know you can cum again, whore.” 

ten’s strokes were so fluid his wrist snapping just as his hips did earlier. johnny was still so sensitive his stomach tight but he could feel the warm knot growing once again. he shakily thrust up into ten’s wrist to meet his strokes. and before he knew it he was painting his chest again. he was messy and out of breath and ten’s hand was tired. but that didn’t stop him from shoving his sticky fingers into johnny’s open mouth. 

johnny lapped at them willingly like a kitten with a bowl of milk. sucking his cum off of every finger he could. spit eventually dripped down his chin. 

ten pulled out of johnny slowly being gentle with him. but johnny pouted around ten’s fingers. 

“what is is, puppy?” 

“you didn’t.” johnny muffled. 

“mm it’s okay. you did so good that’s enough for me, princess.” 

“no wanna suck you off, mama.” johnny stated pulling tens fingers from his mouth and sitting up quickly almost dizzying. pushing ten backwards onto the bed earning a smirk from him. 

johnny wrapped his lips around ten. he could still taste himself on his cock. it was almost intoxicating. tasting his hole on his mommy cock only made him take ten deeper. johnny could almost cum his pants giving head. he had before the first time with ten but that was embarrassing he would rather focus on the cock down his throat. 

ten sighed as his cock hit the back of johnny throat engulfing him in warmth. he grabbed his hair watching spit drip down his shaft onto his clean shaven skin. johnny’s tongue danced along the underside of ten’s cock as he moved up and down in a perfect rhythm. 

“fuck you’re so good, baby,” ten chanted petting johnny hair away from his face. johnny hummed making ten’s hips jerk. praises bubbled from ten’s throat. johnny knew he was close based on how tight his grip was on his hair. johnny took in all of ten pressing his nose against his skin swallowing around him. pulling up as slowly as he could he felt ten’s cum hitting the back of his throat. 

“holy shit,” ten mustered hips quivering as johnny swallowed all he could. he finally pulled off spit clinging to his lips. before he could sit up ten was pulling him onto him. kissing him deeply. 

johnny hadn’t kissed ten that he remembered. but he liked it it felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading this have a great day or night wherever u are 
> 
> [ask me](https://curiouscat.me/silkysuh)
> 
> [follow me](https://twitter.com/silkysuh)


End file.
